


In The Family Way

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, Pre-Series, Pregnancy Kink, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: “It’s nothing, my love. Just a stray thought.”“About?”“…You.”





	In The Family Way

**Author's Note:**

> [hadobaloo](https://hadobaloo.tumblr.com) said: hello beautiful. so. zargar prompt "don't be gentle with me" pretty please?

If there was anything Zarkon feared in this area, it was being vulgar. He had not won his way to Honerva’s good graces - or her bed - by treating her with anything less than the courtesy a woman and visionary of her class deserved. And the associated stereotypes of his race didn’t help - the idea that the Galra were bestial, competitive creatures that let their primal instincts drive even their coupling still persisted in some parts of the galaxy.

But sometimes it was very, very difficult to remember that fear.

The Imperial Bedchamber glowed softly in the brilliant red light of the night sky, casting everything in a haze. That same light gilded the lines of sweat on Honerva’s neck as Zarkon held her pinned against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist, keeping him buried inside her. He paused to readjust his grip, though he was more than strong enough to know that there was no danger of dropping his betrothed. But before he could resume, Honerva reached up and put a finger on his lips, silencing any immediate rebuttal. “Wait a tick. What is it that’s distracting you so?”

“What are you talking about?”

Her eyes narrowed. “Every time we start getting into the swing of it, you get this distracted look on your face - but you get more enthusiastic. And then you stop. This is at least the third time you’ve done it.”

He had spent the last several decaphoebs of his life negotiating planetary politics, damn it all, he was _not_ supposed to be this transparent. “It’s nothing, my love. Just a stray thought.”

“About?”

“…You.” 

Honerva’s expression brightened immediately. “Oh, do tell.”

Zarkon looked aside. “It’s quite…crude. Not the sort of thing worth troubling you with.”

A grin lifted the corner of Honerva’s mouth, and she twined her arms around his neck again. “I think anything interesting enough to distract you now - ” Zarkon suppressed a groan as her legs suddenly tightened, hips rocking downwards, squeezing so tight and slick around him, “ - is certainly interesting enough to ‘trouble’ me with.” When Zarkon didn’t respond right away, she added, “My dear, I promise there’s nothing you could tell me that would be truly off-putting. We Alteans do try to be open-minded.”

Zarkon forced himself to look Honerva in the eyes. Lying wouldn’t win him any favors, and maybe honesty would at least get the topic out of his mind. “I keep imagining…well, impregnating you. In an arousing fashion.”

Honerva didn’t say anything, but gave an encouraging nod. “I’m aware that natural conception is quite beyond the range of both our bodies, but the thought - persists,” Zarkon continued. “It’s a very base idea. Thinking about - _breeding_ you like some kind of mindless animal…”

"Well, you are supposed to be somewhat mindless during sex," Honerva said, sounding more than a little amused. “And I certainly don’t mind being taken by you.” She stroked her thumb along the edge of his jaw. “If it helps, such interests are more often born out of underlying feelings rather than any kind of ‘instinct.'" Her voice took on a musing tone, rather like when she was discussing a particularly interesting point of research. “Feelings of possessiveness, for example; of displaying ownership in a sense…”

Zarkon’s breath faltered at the words, triggering the same thoughts that had been plaguing him mere minutes ago: thoughts of taking Honerva over and over again, until his spend was dripping down her thighs, until the curve of her stomach was round and heavy with child - his child. Honerva apparently caught his expression and pressed onwards, saying, “Is that what makes it so exciting? The thought of claiming me?”

“Yes,” Zarkon said, his voice low. He lifted Honerva higher, the better to look her in the eye; the world outside had narrowed away to just the woman in his arms, her slight frame wrapped in his arms, lithe and beautiful and wanting. “I want you to be mine. All mine.”

“Make me yours, then,” Honerva murmured, amber eyes burning as Zarkon pressed their foreheads together, her words a hot puff of air against his mouth. “And don’t be gentle about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and/or kudos are loved and appreciated!


End file.
